


Complicated Is An Understatement

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bodygaurd!Au, Bottom!Stiles, M/M, Porn with Feelings, President's Son!Stiles, Secret Relationship, bodygaurd!derek, forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the 17-year-old son of the POTUS, and Derek is his bodyguard. For the past few months they've been together in private, and only in the last few weeks did they take it all the way.</p><p>And it isn't just sex between them, they're in love. Which makes their situation a whole lot more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated Is An Understatement

The hallway was dark and silent as Stiles walked down it, the echoes of such a large house the only sound that could be heard apart from Stiles’ shuffling steps. 

He knew there were guards posted all around the White House day and night, but he’d managed to sneak past them, just as he had almost every night for the past month. 

He had to stop and hide behind a wall a few times, but he still remained undetected. 

When he finally made it to his destination, he smiled as he opened the door as quietly as he could. 

His smile turned into a full grin when he turned around and saw Derek sitting up in his bead, having been awake and so was able to hear Stiles opening the door. 

“Hey.” Stiles breathed, leaning against the closed door, hands still wrapped around the knob behind him. 

Derek smiled slowly as he pulled back the covers and stood up, and Stiles sucked in a breath when he saw that Derek was only in black boxer briefs. “Hi.” Derek said at last, eyes raking over Stiles’ pajama clad body. 

Stiles bit his lip as he moved his hand to lock the door, the sound of the click deafening in dark, silent room. 

Stiles saw Derek swallow, and there was a long moment where they only stared at each other intensely, heatedly, before Stiles was pushing off the door and crossing the distance between them, Derek moving forward to meet him in the middle, their lips crashing together wildly, Stiles’ arms going up to wrap around Derek’s neck, hands moving up into his hair, Derek’s arms wrapping around Stiles’ waist and pulling him all the more closer to him. 

A moan filled the air between them, Derek fisted his hands in Stiles’ shirt, pulled it up to expose his lower back, Stiles hooked his leg up around Derek’s waist, which prompted Derek to reach down and pull Stiles up by his thighs, his legs wrapping around Derek’s waist. 

Derek laid Stiles down gently on his bed, neither bothering to stop kissing each other. “Do you-do you have a condom?” Stiles gasped out when Derek finally moved to his neck. 

At that, Derek pulled back to look down at Stiles. “You want to?”

Stiles nodded, sure. “Yes. It’s been too long. I want it.”

“Stiles, it’s been two weeks.” Derek reminded him gently. 

“I know.” Stiles nodded again. “And I’ve been thinking about it every day and night since then. And when we fool around…I love it, believe me, I do. But I want it all again.” And then Stiles leaned up to whisper in Derek’s ear, “I want you inside me.” 

“Fuck.” Derek cursed, not being able to stop himself from grinding his hips down into Stiles, his clothed erection rubbing against Stiles’, causing them both to gasp. “The President is going to kill me.” Derek muttered as he swore again and sat up to reach up and over to the bedside table.

“Not if he doesn’t find out.” Stiles grinned, running hands up Derek’s abs and leaning up to kiss his neck, causing Derek to fumble as he pulled the condoms and lube out. 

“You know I had to lie and say I was getting these for a hot date I had for when I was off duty to the guys when I got these?” Derek said, indicating the box of condoms he was currently opening. 

“I’m not a hot date?” Stiles asked, mock offended. 

Derek paused, leaned down and kissed Stiles long and hard. “Of course you are.” Derek whispered, causing Stiles to shiver. 

“Take off my clothes.” Stiles whispered back, and Derek tossed the condom he’d gotten out of the box to the side to do just that, not taking his eyes off Stiles as he slowly, sensually pulled his night shirt up his torso, exposing his dark haired happy trail that led beneath his pants, his toned stomach, abs that weren’t as visible as Derek’s, but were definitely there, perky nipples that Derek couldn’t help but take a nip at. 

“Ah!” Stiles gasped, and with Derek distracted, Stiles took the shirt off the rest of the way himself. “Derek, please.” Stiles whispered, kissing the top of Derek head and weaving his fingers through the dark strands of Derek’s hair. 

Derek moved up to kiss and lick at Stiles’ neck, focusing on one spot for longer than what they’d agreed for places that couldn’t be covered by clothes. But Stiles was too aroused to care, undulating his hips against Derek’s as he got lost in everything Derek. 

Eventually, Derek moved up Stiles’ lips, and they lay kissing for some time, their hands roaming each other’s bodies, never able to stop touching the other. At one point, Derek reached down to pull down Stiles’ pants, and Stiles arched his back to help get them off, kicking his legs free of them when Derek couldn’t reach down anymore without breaking their kiss. 

Derek rolled onto his back, bringing Stiles with him so he was on top, and their legs tangled together as their clothed cocks lined up perfectly, causing them to moan loudly. 

Derek grabbed Stiles’ ass, pulling him tighter against him, and Stiles started moving his hips faster. “D-Derek.” Stiles gasped into his mouth, breaking the kiss and peppering Derek’s face with kisses before moving down to his neck. “Fuck me.” 

Derek moaned, rolled them back over, and pulled away to stand up and pull his boxer briefs off, watching Stiles suck in a deep breath and move up to his elbows. Derek was hard and leaking, and he took Stiles’ legs to pull him to the edge of the bed, Stiles moaning at the manhandling. 

Derek then reached up and slowly, torturously started to pull down Stiles’ boxers. They stared at each other, stares intense and passionate, heated. Their harsh breathing was the only sound in the room except for the soft sound of cloth against skin. 

Derek eventually pulled Stiles’ boxers all the way off, let them drop to the floor. Derek watched as Stiles’ chest heaved, his taut stomach moving up and down quickly with each breath. 

“You’re beautiful.” Derek whispered as he crawled back on top of Stiles, their bare cocks brushing together. Stiles gasped and closed his eyes. 

Derek took Stiles by the hips and gently pulled him back up the bed, and Stiles went willingly. 

“How do you want it tonight?” Derek continued whispering, not looking away from Stiles. 

“Facing each other.” Stiles whispered back, reaching up to cup Derek’s cheek and look into his eyes for a long moment. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I want to see you, kiss you.” 

With that, Derek reached over and took the bottle of lube he had gotten out along with the condoms and opened it, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, as they had only gone all the way only once before. They were still generally new to having sex with each other. Well, for Stiles, the whole sex thing was just generally new. 

As the President’s son, you didn’t get a lot of chances to have sex, and especially when you were still seventeen and underage. 

Yeah, it was safe to say that the President would kill Derek if he ever found out that he was screwing his underage son in the dark of night, in the generally not guarded area of the White House where the guards themselves slept, in secret when all he should be doing was protecting him and nothing more. 

Derek wasn’t exactly known for making smart choices in his life. 

But when he had taken on being the primary bodyguard for Stiles Stilinski, son of the President of the United States, he hadn’t expected to fall in love with him. 

Derek was slow, gentle as he inserted one finger into Stiles, who spread his legs wider on a loud moan, and Derek shushed him. There was a reason that they had mostly fooled around instead of doing more since they’d started this. And it was because Stiles was loud. And Derek would normally love it. But seeing as they had to keep their relationship or whatever you would call it, a secret, it wasn’t exactly a good thing. 

Stiles brought a first up to his mouth to muffle his moans and gasps, his cries of Derek’s name. Derek worked him quickly, moving to two fingers before long, and Stiles only winced slightly at the intrusion, fucking up onto Derek’s fingers eagerly. 

“Derek. Fuck, Derek, more. More.” Stiles moaned out when Derek didn’t immediately comply. They hadn’t gone to three fingers last time. But maybe three would be better for Stiles. But Derek just had to make sure. 

“You sure?” Derek gasped, reached down to take hold of himself and stop himself from getting too aroused too quickly, and thus approaching his orgasm much too quickly. He wanted it to last. 

“Yes, Derek, yes.” Stiles breathed, throwing his head back and whimpering when Derek added a third finger and twisted them up and in, stretching Stiles expertly. In and out, in ant out. This went on for awhile, and Derek could see that Stiles was leaking onto his stomach, cock hard and flushed red when Stiles finally said, “now, Derek, now. I need you inside me now!” 

Derek stifled the moan threading to come out as he reached blinding for the condom he had tossed aside earlier, finding it fairly soon and sitting up to tear at it. 

Stiles was eager, sitting up enough to be able to reach out and take Derek in his hand, making Derek moan and falter, his hands shaking as he pulled out the condom. “Stiles.” 

“If I didn’t want you inside me so badly right now I’d totally suck you off.” 

Derek couldn’t hold back the moan then, taking Stiles hand off him pushed Stiles back down onto his back, moving to cover his body with his own as he kissed him hurriedly, frantically. “You can’t just say things like that.” Derek whispered harshly, breath ragged as he reached down to roll the condom on. 

“Can I suck you after, then?” Stiles whispered gleefully, reaching down to give Derek a firm stroke. 

“Motherfucking motherfuck,” Derek spat, moving to hold himself up above Stiles. “Stiles, st-stop. I have to- I have to get inside you.” 

“Yes please.” Stiles said, reaching over for the lube bottle and shoving it at Derek chest.

Derek took the lube and poured a good amount of lube over the condom on his cock, slicking himself up before tossing the lube to the side and focusing on Stiles. 

“Tell me-“ 

“If I want you to stop, I know.” Stiles nodded, reaching up to wrap his legs around Derek’s waist. “But I won’t.” 

Derek looked at Stiles, saw the certainty in his eyes. He nodded, reached down to spread Stiles’ cheeks and brought his cock to his entrance, and then slid just the tip in. 

But Stiles was having none of that. He pushed Derek forward his legs around his waist, and Derek slid in further, and they both gasped at the sensation. 

When Derek was in all the way, Derek gave Stiles a moment to adjust, waiting for his go ahead. 

And when Stiles nodded, Derek started moving. 

It started out slow, but no less intense, Derek moving in and out rhythmically. They kissed, ran their hands over each other’s bodies, Stiles soon finding purchase on Derek’s back, his nails digging in as the pleasure built and built between them. 

Derek slid his arms under Stiles’ shoulders, curling his hands around them to hold as he thrust deeply into Sitles over and over again. 

When Stiles moaned loudly again, Derek kissed him, their tongues meeting. 

In a surprising move, Derek rolled them over so that Stiles was on top, and Stiles gasped, breaking away from the kiss to look at Derek in confusion. 

“Ride me.” Derek grunted out. 

Stiles whimpered and eagerly sat up, and after only a moments hesitation, started to move. 

Derek felt a telltale tightening in his gut, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Stiles had his head thrown back in pleasure, moving up and down on Derek’s clock eagerly, and Derek moaned, took Stiles’ cock in his hand and started jerking him off. 

Stiles grunted, moaned as Derek drew him closer to orgasm. 

And as they started to reach that peak, Derek turned them over one more time and rammed into Stiles, who couldn’t hold back a shout as Derek fucked into him hard and fast, and with a few expert strokes of Derek’s hand, Stiles was coming, moaning loud and long as stripe after stripe of come landed on his chest. 

Stiles was still coming as Derek thrust into him, and it only took half a dozen more before Derek was coming as well with a loud grunt of pleasure. 

With that, Derek collapsed on top of Stiles, both their breathing heavy and labored, sweat pooling on their bodies. 

It took some time for them to calm down, both their hearts beating like a rabbits. Eventually Derek pulled out of Stiles and moved onto his back beside Stiles, taking the condom off and tying it before tossing it in the trash beside the bed. 

Stiles swallowed, and grinned as he turned his head towards Derek. “That was amazing.” 

Derek smiled and turned to look at Stiles. “Yeah, yeah it was.” 

Stiles turned onto his side, moving to sling an arm around Derek’s waist and rest his head on his chest. It was easy as breathing for Derek to put his arm around Sties’ shoulders and hold him close. 

Stiles rested his hand over Derek’s heart, and said quietly into the dark, “I love you.” 

Derek sucked in a deep breath, tensed. 

And Stiles knew it was too early, that they hadn’t been doing this long, that it was insane, crazy, idiotic. But the truth was that Stiles had fallen in love Derek long before they’d ever kissed. 

“I love you, too.” Derek replied after he relaxed, let out a breath. 

Stiles smiled, curled in closer to Derek, throwing his leg over one of Derek’s to tangle them together. He wanted to be wrapped up in Derek always. 

“This just got a lot more complicated and dangerous.” Derek said.

Stiles sighed. “Yeah, yeah it did.” 

But Derek only tightened his hold, and Stiles still couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he closed his eyes and settled against Derek’s side. 

They had time.


End file.
